1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle disk brake in which a brake piston having a rear surface facing a hydraulic chamber is slidably fitted to a caliper body, a nut which relatively nonrotatably abuts against the brake piston from behind is housed in the hydraulic chamber, a rear portion of a screw shaft constituting a screw mechanism together with the nut fluid-tightly protrudes from the hydraulic chamber, and an electric motor having a motor housing mounted to the caliper body is operatively connected to a rear portion of the screw shaft via a reduction mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a vehicle disk brake has been known from, for example, Published Japanese Translation No. 2001-510760 of PCT Application No. PCT/EP98/04582.